The Club Scene
by XbuttonsX
Summary: A promptfic challange with Reckless Dreamer. The prompts were club, alcohol, and rainbow.


**The Club Scene**

**Don't own.**

**Promptfic. Prompts were a Club, alcohol and rainbow. The pairing, obviously LuxordDemyx. Created with RecklessxDreamer's prompts. This was due forever ago. Got it done forever ago. Completely forgot about it. :D That's why it's going up now. :D Enjoy. :D**

**xXx**

Boom, boom, boom, the beats pounded through the small club, Demyx's voice sifting through the crowd sounding like an angel's to the alcohol-frenzied patrons. He loved the rush he got performing in front of the people, the rainbow lights blazing through the building he affectionately dubbed his second home.

Panting, the last song of the night left his lips and he felt the energy drain from him. He loved quitting time just about as much as he loved any other time up on stage. Quitting time meant that the stereo would begin to pound out the old, familiar beats for the rest of the night, the live talent able to finally take a long-awaited break for the night. Quitting time meant that Demyx was able to finally go over to the white-blonde man behind the counter to gain some praise as he was led out back.

"Amazing as always, Demyx."

The slightly shorter blonde beamed at the compliment as the other opened a door for him. The moment it was closed behind them, hands were moving over him in the semi-darkness of the hallway. Pressing into the touch, Demyx moaned, trying to brush all of him that he could against the older man. "L-Luxord!" He breathed as he was shoved into the wall; those searching hands helping him rid himself of his clothes.

"I'm just being a good sport and helping you get ready for your shower." Demyx pressed his hips back into the touch as his lover/boss nipped at his ear, slipping the tight, revealing stage-clothing off of the smaller blonde. Being forced forward, Demyx fumbled with the doorknob that led to the showers used for certain employees. "Now hurry up. Axel gets off in ten minutes and I don't want to be the one to tell him that his replacement is late."

Groaning, Demyx stumbled into the shower stall alone as Luxord went back to work the bar. He showered as quickly as he could, not wanting to be all sweaty for his second shift but also not wanting to face the wrath of a horny redhead. He pulled up a pair of boxers that left little to the imagination before heading back out to the counter. "Kay, Luxord. Ready." Demyx sighed at the devilish smirk on the elder's features as he neared him behind the counter. Luxord led the way over to the far side of the crowded room and people all around catcalled and whistled.

"You're done, Axel."

The crowd that was gathered around backed away when the tall redhead laying across the narrow table began to shift. Some traces of the amber gel started to slide down his toned torso sending small squeals through a few of the women crowded around. Demyx cringed back when Axel leaned down into his face. "You're late, bitch. But, since you've got such a godly voice, I'll let you off the hook tonight." Demyx gulped as the taller man shouldered his way past. Luxord ignored the confrontation, gesturing to the table the redhead had just vacated.

Doing as he was told, Demyx laid down, stretching out on his stomach, feeling the regular exposure he felt every time but he had grown used to the butterflies. He gasped as a cool semi liquid drizzled over his body, the anticipation building in the crowd surrounding him. Of course there was a woman on the other side of the club already covered in the amber goop so the crowd around him wasn't as big as it could be, but who wouldn't want to have their fruit dip drizzled over another person? Luxord leaned down close to the blonde's ear when he had laid out the fruit and completely covered his lover in the sweetened alcoholic syrup.

"You've already wound them up, babe. So don't let them molest you entirely. There are some pretty rowdy customers here tonight."

Demyx sighed internally, but didn't speak, falling into the ease of his second shift. He let his eyes slip closed, not even flinching as the first pieces of fruit ran over his coated skin. A few tongues played the dirty deed, but he refused to let himself react at all. No one dared run their hand up his thigh to search beneath his boxers so he allowed himself to drift asleep, being soothed by the caresses.

The hours passed and Demyx still dozed peacefully. That is, until someone finally dared to move up under the tight fabric remaining on his skin. He stirred quickly, hissing in annoyance at the hand. "Don't." There was a soft chuckle and the hand retreated, only to massage his calf. A growl grew in Demyx's throat and he tried to hoist himself up on his elbows so that he would be able to see who the molester was but he was restricted by the size of the small table. If he lifted himself up any farther, he would slip right off. A tongue darted out, lapping up some of the remaining syrup from the blonde's foot. He gasped, clamping his eyes shut against the hand that moved back up to snake beneath his shorts, unexplainable pleasure running through him as the tongue worked magic over his sensitive skin. "Y-You're not ... allowed!" Demyx forced out not realizing that the music had already stopped and there was no one other than the owner of the hands around.

"I'm not? Says who?" Was hushed from his waist and he felt his body tremble beneath those fingers he had attempted to get away from. The speaker leaned forward, licking some of the residue from the younger blonde's back. Demyx moaned, crying out, toppling over from the shear happiness he felt, feeling the elder fall on top of him, laughing in relief.

"Jesus, Luxord, don't do that to a guy!"

Luxord crawled forward, locking their lips before replying. "You're not getting paid for the second half of your shift today. You slept the whole time."

Demyx was about to complain, but Luxord silenced him with a more forceful kiss, dragging his body overtop the younger's.

**xXx**

**DemyxLuxord Prompt **

**xXx**

Hope you enjoyed. :D

~xbuttonsx~


End file.
